


T.I.M.S

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Oh, Benny!!!! Naughty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.I.M.S

**Author's Note:**

> This will go down in history as the WEIRDEST thing I've ever written! It can be entirely blamed on a scene in the movie, "Personal Best". The scene in question would absolutely not let me go until I'd done something with it. I thought Benny would the best companion to do this to Eight...

"Oh, sorry, Benny. I..."

"No problem, Doc."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm sure." She waved a hand. "Be my guest!"

The Doctor shook his head and started to go ahead doing some work on a little project, when Benny paused what she was doing and cried, "Ooh, wait!" He looked curiously at her as she said, somewhat playfully, "Let me help."

"Thanks, Benny, but I think I can...BENNY! What ARE you doing??" His curls tumbled down to tickle her cheek as he watched her in a sort of amusingly shocked way. Benny had definitely taken over and was having a fairly successful go at things, until...

"Hey! Careful, you might ruin that!" The Doctor somewhat awkwardly moved a pot plant out of harm's way.

********

A minute later...

"Well, THAT was an interesting experience, Doctor. Rather fun." She grinned. "Never done it before."

"Interesting is an understatement, my dear Benny. Trust you to want to get involved in something like that!" He chuckled. "Of course, I can't say it was an entirely new experience for me, though it has been a few centuries since it last happened."

They both dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

Fin


End file.
